


Alibi

by magos186



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s05e14 Internal Affairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magos186/pseuds/magos186
Summary: When asked for his alibi, Tony gave the FBI agent an answer he never expected.





	Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Brief references to events in S2e22 SWAK and S2e23 Twilight.
> 
> Reference of events in S5e7 Requiem. I've shortened the timeline between Requiem and Internal Affairs so it's just a few weeks instead of a few months.

“I went for a drive,” Tony said in response to Fornell’s question about where he was the night La Grenouille disappeared, after he’d left Jeanne’s apartment.

“Your car was blown up that morning,” Fornell replied.

“Company car.”

“DiNozzo, where did you go?” the FBI agent pressed.

“I needed to clear my head. I went to see my sister.”

A perplexed look passed over the older man’s face. He opened the file in front of him and quickly read through it. “There’s no mention of you having a sister in your personnel file.”

“Sister by bond, not blood.”

“And she can verify you were with her?”

“Well, you can check the car’s GPS, but sure. She knows I was there. You’ll have to go see her though, she doesn’t have a phone.”

“Address?”

“3271 Lincoln Ave, R-14 P-7, Gary, Indiana. Try not to disturb her though. She sleeps a lot,” Tony said softly, his mind not really focused on the conversation.

“Name?”

“Special Agent Kaitlin Todd. Bring flowers if you go, poppies are her favorites.”

Fornell didn’t say anything else, just got up and left the room. He was a bit speechless. He moved into the observation room to find Tony has turned his back to the glass and was muttering in what sounded like Italian. “So what now Vance?” The FBI agent asked the assistant director of NCIS. 

“Now we corroborate his story. Find out which car he checked out of the motor pool and pull it’s Nav. System. Then call up the cemetery. See if they have any security footage. Also, pull him up on traffic and toll cameras. If you need a tech to do this for you I’m sure I can pull someone from Cyber Crimes.”

“No thanks, we have our own geeks.”

“Either he’s lying, or your witness is. And I have a feeling it’s your witness. After what she’s been through, he’d be an easy target to finger.”

“You’re right. The last time he was framed for murder, they at least fabricated evidence. This time there isn’t any. I think I’ll go get our techs started now.”

Over an hour had passed when Jimmy showed up in the interrogation room carrying a medium sized pizza and a bottle of water. “I love you Gremlin,” Tony said with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t tell Brad about this. I don’t want him to break _my_ leg,” Jimmy replied with a grin as he handed Tony a pill bottle.

“At least you can tell him I’m still taking the meds to soften the blow.”

“He’s just worried about you Tony. We both are. It’s only been a couple weeks since you were in the river. You’re lucky you didn’t damage your lungs any further.”

“I know. I appreciate you looking out for me. You’re a good friend Jimmy.”

A knock on the door prevented the younger man from responding to the comment. “That’s my cue,” he said instead. 

“I know you’re not hungry so just try to eat at least one slice with the pills okay?”

“Sure, I’ll see you later.”

The young man smiled at Tony one last time before he left the room. The NCIS agent really had no appetite after his “interview” with Fornell, but he knew he couldn’t take the meds on an empty stomach. So he managed to eat a slice and a half before he gave up trying. He didn’t have to wait much longer before the FBI agent walked back into the room. “You’re free to go DiNozzo. We verified your alibi. Sorry for the hassel.”

“Yeah. Next time you guys want to accuse me of murder, try doing that first.”


End file.
